


To Die Young: Love Letters of A Love Song

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beating, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bruises, Brutality, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Being Concerned, Charles in a Wheelchair, Confessions, Domestic Violence, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gun Violence, Head Injury, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love/Hate, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Pain, Past Domestic Violence, Permanent Injury, Poor Erik, Prison, Torture, Triggers, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: A Series of love Letters from Erik to Charles after Erik was convicted of domestic abuse and the many love letters he wrote to his lover. Love Letters that Charles still had kept to this day and regrets his decision from so long ago. He was young and naive and it cost him a life.READ THE WARNINGS/ TAGS CAREFULLY BEFORE READING!





	1. Where do I even begin?

_Dear Charles,_

_I know you don't want to talk to me right now and it's probably for the best. You were right and I misjudged my actions and decisions so I'm only looking for your forgiveness. Each and every day I'm here I can only think of you and that times we used to have, the many times we kissed under your favourite tree and that many time we held each other close getting away from the thunderstorm. What I'm trying to say is that I've learnt to forgive you, to love you and I'm wondering if you would do the same._

_I know deep down you know I didn't do anything wrong because you love me, he cares and that's all I want. You know me, and I know you. We are meant for each other but it seems too late to ask for forgiveness. For there is nothing that they can do to come between us because our love is strong. Our love is powerful. Our love is beautiful. There won't be a million things in this world that could replace you and you know I won't hurt you, I would never hurt you.. please Charles.. I'll be awaiting your letter, your reply._

_From Erik_

  
Charles had received the letter the next day, his hands shaking as he read the address. It was sent from The Pentagon where his former lover stayed and he remained there. He sighed and opened the letter with careful hands and had read the following content that it held. After reading the first paragraph he simply didn't bother to read the rest, didn't bother to continue the process of reading from an inmate. Charles knew what he had done and he deserved it. He caused him pain and made him suffer enough. He held the letter in his hand but did not crumple it for it was not worth his anger over a piece of letter.

Charles instead had placed the letter in a box and left it there inside the cupboard. He wheeled himself back to the others with a smile as he rejoined breakfast with the acknowledgement that Erik was out of his mind. A month ago he reported Erik to the police, he accused him of domestic abuse, he told them about the pain and the suffering he went through in the hands of his former lover and so they came after him, they held him down and took him away. Away from him and everyone else yet something in his stomach told him he was innocent but his mind took over his heart and sent him away.

Erik fought his way through the men but it was no use, they held him tight with him in their arms. Charles just watched and looked with no tears in his eyes.  
"Charles! Charles please!" screamed Erik but was shut down by an officer as he was roughly pushed into the car. Charles ignored his dying screams as he and the car drove away, far away to never be seen again.  
"What was that Charles?" asked Hank cooking the sausages and eggs. Raven and the children sat by the table eating what was offered to them. Charles just smiled and shook his head.  
"nothing, it was just a letter from Erik," said Charles harshly taking a piece of toast. Raven and Hank stopped what they were doing and the children looked confused; Peter, Wanda, Lorna and little David looked up at their father.  
"Raven can you please take the kids outside please, I want to speak to Hank alone," said Charles and so she complied and shifted the children to the living room away from the commotion.

Hank sighed and shook his head.  
"what are you going to do?"  
"just ignore it, it's the best thing I could do right now," said Charles his mind trying to block Erik out of his mind but it was somehow hard to do. Hank by this point had turned slightly blue showing his true form but decided it was best not to do it in front of Charles.  
"Besides he is where he belongs, he is a monster"  
Hank nodded his head and knew what Erik had done and couldn't agree more. Charles smiled and knew that Hank was a great man and trusted him and there was nothing he likes more than a good friend. Charles laughed it off and wondering what was happening to Erik now, what is going on in his mind and whether it was regret?

Erik Lehnsherr had managed to sneak past the guard's pen and paper from an old friend Azazel.  
"are you sure about this?" he asked and Erik nodded.  
"I'm sure, now give it to me"  
"alright but you know the punishment if you are ever caught" he warned him handing the items to Magento.  
"I don't care"  
"right" and he was out of there in a puff of red smoke. Erik smiled and began to write thinking about what to say and what to do, he thinks that hard about how he loves Charles and when he gets out he will love him forever. he began to write and couldn't stop writing and once he was finished he rang for Azazel who placed the letter in the envelope.  
"anything else?"  
"tell him I love him, tell him that I never meant what I did"  
"Okay," said Azazel in his turn and he was gone again. Erik smiled and began to write the next one but was interrupted when someone tapped the glass and had looked up with as a guard smiled wickedly from above. He saw everything, the exchange, Azazel. Everything.

Within minutes several guards in black and grey suites came into his cell, their weapons at the ready. One approached Erik as another came forward. One looked him in the eyes than he smiled as he took his baton and smacked Erik's face with it leaving a red mark on his cheek. Erik ground in pain as the world around him went black, darkness consuming him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Charles_

_It seems like you never replied, and I understand. I get it and it seems like everything was going so fine but I know it now and yes please I'm begging you, Charles. I'm now realising you are the one that brings me hope. Please everything I had with you was real and it wasn't something to hurt you, you are the only person who understands me. The moment I met of you I fell in love. You and I together, remember._

_Charles Francis Xavier you were always looking for hope so please see it now, I need you here with me. I want you here to comfort me, to hug me. To make me whole again. Forever and always you said and it was always going to stay that way. It always was and will always be. It was never enough for me to just like you, I have to love you too and I can't deal with the pain and the anger no more and it was you that taught me to become the better man. Please... please Charles... the pain is too much, I can't breathe, I can't speak and I'm so afraid to speak up against them, to fight any longer. Please, Charles, respond, I could use someone like you right not. Someone to hold, to care. To have and to hold. Forever._

_From Erik_

Charles laughed at the moment he saw the letter and it seems like it was not worth his team as he gripped the letter Rin his hand. Was Erik really this desperate, after everything he had done? probably but who cares because he was no longer interested in the man who broke his heart. He simply put that letter back in the box with the first one.

Erik began to wake up from the pain. He tried to move but it was hard to do. He tried desperately to escape but it didn't work and he cried in pain. He tried to scream but his mouth was tied shut and it remained a hopeless case.   
"look he's waking up Matt" laughed the guard. They all laughed as they surrounded the waking Magento on the familiar surgery table, plastic of course. Erik's eyes widen and tried to escape but couldn't do it.  
"Aww does the mighty Magneto want some help?" teased another guard as she gripped his hair and yanked hard. They all laughed at his pain.   
"Mr Xavier had specific instructions on what we are allowed to do to him," said a female sitting down as she began gripping her weapon tightly in her hands. She moved forward and slammed the end of the baton against Erik's chest making Erik screams muffled by the gag.

They all laughed again and their laughs grew in size as he had trouble breathing. Tears rolled down slowly from his red eyes as hands roamed around, each smack of the baton ripping his skin apart making him bleed hard. They finally removed his gag and he gasps for air coughing as he did.   
"p..please, don't do this" he chocked for the air.   
"and why would we do that Lehnsheer?" one of the guards said as he placed his hands on Erik's neck.   
"please..." Erik cried.   
"maybe later but first..." He started to squeeze his neck making him purple in the face. He felt like death was coming his way but the pressure was released when Erik heard a familiar voice came into the room.   
"Enough! I want him alive" Trask came in as circled around where Erik played. The guard who's hands were around Erik's neck backed away moving towards the others.

Trask moved closer until he was closed to Erik's face. Erik dared not say anything as he remained silent throughout the course of his ordeal. Trask smiled.   
"he is strong and brave, he will do nicely beside Me Xavier had ordered and it must be best to comply to them, besides it seems like Mr Xavier does love him anymore so what you do say should we teach Mr Lehnsheer how to treat people properly?" Trask asked his companions and just like that every guard in the room cheered in high volumes that made Erik cry more than ever.

Charles never understand what he saw in Erik it seems like a blur from their first meeting and when they first went going out but it was not real. It's not real. It's not real. He shook his head as he wheeled himself to his first class where everyone looked at him whenever he blanked out.   
"Professor, are you okay?" asked his students so often that it began to annoy him.   
"I think it's best to carry on reading The Once and Future King, shall we continue?"   
They continued and Erik was forgotten and so was his pain. Erik's suffering was lost in translation from his own mind and when it came to looking back it all faded away.

Raven was playing with the children as Charles watched from his office. He smiled.   
"Are you sure you are okay?" asked Hank bringing his tea.   
"I'm alright"   
"Are you sure? are you not thinking about... him?" he asked. He bites his lip for a while trying not to mention his name but he soon coughed and smiled as he introduced Charles to a new face.   
"Oh, Charles I must introduce you to Moria. Moria MacTaggert" he introduced her as she came in. She smiled happily at the man in front of her as she shook his hand.   
"it's very nice to meet you, Mr Xavier, I've read all of your books on mutant genetics very fascinating if you ask me," she told him in a shy tone by all and all with enough excitement in his tone as he spoke next.   
"Well thank you... care to join me for tea?"   
"of course"   
And with the help of Hank, they went off to the dining room to chat leaving Erik behind. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Charles_

_No matter what happens to me. I will always be with you and they can take my life away but you'll never be taken away from me. They can beat me, torture me but they can never make me speak against you. There is a time when I found hope again and when it comes I'll belong to you, care for you. Please, I made many mistakes but this isn't one of them. I would never harm you, I would never let you fall. Together when we couldn't be further apart. Please if you can only read my mind, see what I've become here. I don't belong here you know that, so this is coming from the deepest of my heart for your forgiveness, to help you understand the truth._

_Please, Charles, you are the man of hope and if not for me, your students. Raven. Hank. The Children. Our Children. Save Me. kiss away the pain. Kiss it all the way._

_From Erik_

They had given Erik many things, they gave him everything he wanted but could not have. But for once they had made the mighty mutant vulnerable in their hands. The ten or so guards that crowed him made Erik fear for the first time, he felt the anger and the pain rushing back to him and it raised high from his own heart. His breathing was harsh against his throat and lungs. They advance at him as they released his bindings but held his arms tightly, too weak to move or escape; Erik coughed but not did cry this time as they continued with his painful ordeal. They punched and kicked his body. They took clumps of his hair and bashed his head roughly against the wall. Trask just looked and he watched it all happen and it was all well as he was paid every hour to guide his so-called army to use. To take every last breath that Erik had and to finally get what he deserves.

Charles had gotten out of his seat and sat in front of the women. They both smiled as Charles sipped his tea, they looked for the words to say but it was the only silence that replied. Charles decided to speak first as it was the polite thing to do.  
"So Miss MacTaggart.."  
"call me Moria"  
"okay Moria, what do you do for a living?"  
"well since you asked so nicely I'm an agent at the CIA"  
There was that pause again and Charles couldn't believe her words.  
"fantastic, CIA Agent? really that must be hard work?"  
"it sure is Mr Xavier"  
"Call me Charles"  
They laughed until Moria MacTaggert approached him. He laughed nervously and then stopped as she came closer and closer until she leaned close and had pressed her lips onto his and he kissed back of course as they roamed into each other's mouths. It was all too soon but Charles continues until it all came back. It all came back to him. A scream. The pain. The Torment. Erik. Without caution, Charles' mind opened to the reality and for the first time, it was all coming back. He pushed Moria out of his way, away from his lips, away from his body.  
"W..what happened? what is going on? Where's Erik? Where is ERIK?" There was anger, pain, confusion and concern in his voice demanding to know where his husband went to. Nobody answered.

Hank came in at Charles' screams while Raven and the children came as well, their faces dropping at the moment of Charles. Charles turned around and turned the other way not noticing Erik by his side, his mind reflected images of him and Erik, side by side when they couldn't be further apart. Charles cried having not known what has become of his husband as he didn't understand where he could have gone.  
"Charles? Charles what happened?" asked Hank moving further towards Charles as he stretched out an open hand. Charles refused help and turned again to face his friends, his family and to the stranger in his own home. But not one of them was Erik.  
"Where's Erik?"  
"He is where he belongs. He hurt you and so he is in prison.. away from us. away from you" replied Raven her arms outstretched to protect the children.

Charles shook his head and began to cry as that can't be true....the last memory of Erik was them together. He had said goodnight and kissed his lips. That's the last memory. The last goodbye.  
"Don't tell me that's not true?"  
They all looked at each other with the same worry on their faces, they tried to explain but Charles refused to listen still believing in hope.  
"please... gosh please don't make me believe in this.. please gosh please!" Charles cried as he begged his friends and family to say the truth but they shook their heads.  
"This is the truth and there's nothing you can do about it," Said, Raven, as she came close and wrapped her arms around her brother. He cried until he fell asleep in her arms.

Erik laid still on the plastic table, his eyes closed, seeping with new and old blood. The bruises and scars visible on his bare skin where small burn marks were too visible. Right by his side was Trask and Sebastian Shaw alone with one young woman by the name Emma Frost. Each had been smoking their cigars as they kept an eye on their prisoner.  
"my good man, how long are you suppose you are going to keep this abomination for?" asked Trask smoking again. Shaw smiled and looked at Emma and both laughed at the man in front of them.  
"as long as we can break the both of them"  
"who is the other?"  
"His partner. His husband. Charles Xavier, Mr Trask" Replied Emma taking a smoke.  
"you see here dear Emma is a telepath like Xavier... he can't resist the temptation"  
They all laughed as it was reassured that the plan was working, everything must go to plan if either of them is going to break their relationship. To break their heart and soul.


End file.
